colonywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sentencing
Sentencing is the only mission of Act 7.5: The Trial of the Judges. If this mission is completed, players will move to Act 8: The League Cornered?, and the next mission will be Spearhead assault into League home system; if this mission ends in failure, players will move to Ending 4. Briefing You are under arrest and will remain under the jurisdiction of The Watch until further notice. An escort unit will take you to the Watch Command Bay in this sector. You must remain with the unit at all times. In the case of attack by enemy forces, you will be expected to assist any efforts to repel them. OBJECTIVES - Accompany Watch escort - Submit to all instructions Forces Navy Forces *1x Fighter Craft (Mertens) *3x Diablo (All Diablos appear after Becks is killed) Watch Forces *6? (Infinite?)x Watch (The Watch) *1x Installation *1x Becks's Watch (Becks) (Launches from the Installation after its shields are disabled) League Forces *6x Mace *1x Destroyer Dialogue Start Of Mission *Flight Computer: You have been ordered to accompany Watch Escort to the Watch Command Bay. You must submit to all instructions supplied by your captors. League Destroyer Warps In *Flight computer: Sensors indicate League presence in immediate vicinity. *Watch: Don't be going anywhere pilot. You will be expected to assist us in repelling League infiltrators. Installation Uncloaks *Drake: Drake to Mertens : advisory, I recommend you destroy the Watch installation. Becks Launches *Flight Computer: Incoming transmission from Watch Operations - WatchLeader Becks has been assigned traitor status. You must chase and destroy. Becks Takes Damage *Becks: I had no choice Mertens my friend. Things are not what they first appear to be. Becks Loses Shields *Becks: Don't make me destroy you as well. Becks Takes Heavy Damage *Beck: We aren't alone in our fight - there is another entity waiting around the corner - be careful of whom you trust.. Becks Killed *Flight Computer: Intercepted transmissions from Navy Operations - Navy fleet vessel is en route to this sector to assist. Mission Complete *Ops: Mission complete - opening Jumpgate Debriefing Success Following a number of incidents, The Watch has been disbanded. There appear to have been unjustifiable breaches of accepted practice within that organization - it will take no further part in this conflict against the League. Commander Kron is now attending to an assault on Boreas, the system confirmed as the League's current central command base. Failure Recent defeats have left the Navy very weak - the force is unable to continue the conflict. Since we arrived in Centauri, the enemy has actually strengthened its fleet and we cannot hope to defeat them. Consequently, we propose to retreat. League units are currently destroying our isolated forces. Fortunately, Watch members and the Navy Command are safe. Your conduct deserves punishment - you will be contacted should you survive the retreat. Rewards *3 Tech Tokens (Complete Mission) Passwords *1?65ufExUExBVVVVdXV1dB (Acts 1, 2, 3B, 4, 5B, 6, 7A, 7.5) Category:Colony Wars: Vengeance Missions Category:Missions